Big Hypno 6
by hypnoticfish
Summary: Gogo invents a new device that can control the mind of whoever is wearing it. Tags: Hypno, Mind Control, Sex, Lesbian.
1. HoneyGogo

Gogo was working on a new type of invention. She normally worried about allowing herself to move faster but she found her interests leaning more towards how the mind works. She was showing Hiro about how her new invention works.

"So put these on your ears." She said, handing earring like objects to her young friend.

"Are they gonna like pierce my ears painlessly, because I'm not putting them on otherwise." Hiro remarked.

"No, but they're not made to pierce your ear at all, they'll snap to your earlobe, but they'll be alright, it doesn't hurt, just check it out." Hiro snapped the earrings to his ears. They were sort of shaped like rain drops with a circle on the top of it. In the center was like a smaller blue rain drop.

"Now you're going to black out, but don't worry, you'll stay standing up." Gogo said before pushing a button on a remote she had made. Hiro's eyelids dropped and his gaze was a mile long. Gogo quickly hit the button again, bring Hiro back to normal.

"What do you mean I'm gonna black out… wait, did I already blackout?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, that's what this device does. It'll match your brainwaves and nullify them, basically making you braindead."

"That sounds horrible, wouldn't I be dead?"

"No, it mimics what it feels like, but there's also a second part to it. The second button on my remote, when I hold it down and speak through to the mic it'll alter your brainwaves into doing what I said to do."

"So, it's taking my will away, isn't that a little immoral?" Hiro was kind of scarred at the idea.

"Are you going to get all mad and tell the others?"

"Well this is not something that anybody should have. I have to te-" Hiro was saying before his eyelids dropped again. Gogo had pressed the button and was holding down the other button as she spoke into the mic.

"You're going to forget everything I showed you." She commanded before releasing the mic button. "I thought you were going to think this was cool, oh well, I'll just keep this to myself then."

Gogo was working late with Honey Lemon, although they weren't working together, just in the same lab. Lately Gogo had strange feelings that she wasn't used to. While letting herself accidentally think about how nice it'd be to be held by some boy, she'd sometimes imagine the boy to be Honey. She was looking at her computer monitor when she noticed Honey in the reflection. She was bending over some devise she was making, unknowingly showing off her butt for Gogo to admire. She slowly turned her head to see it better, trying to make sure Honey didn't see her. It's a good thing no one else was around, because Gogo was very obvious in her ogling of her friend. Her whole chair was turned around to view Honey and she was leaning forward, almost as if she wanted to get closer to her. Her mouth was hanging open as starred and daydreamed of what she would like to do to her only girl friend.

Honey stood up which snapped Gogo out of her daze. She quickly swiveled her chair back when her earrings caught her eye, sitting on her desk. She slipped the remote into her jacket pocket and grabbed the earrings. She stood up and walked behind Honey, who seemed to not even notice her existence. She slowly snuck up behind her quickly clipped them onto her ears. She jumped and spun around.

"Gogo, what are you doing?" Honey giggled, touching the earrings.

"Sorry, I just thought… You look really cute with those on." Gogo had to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Oh." Honey exclaimed, looking in a mirror above her work-counter. "Yeah, they do look really nice, you didn't have to do this."

"No, honestly, I wanted to." Gogo slid her hand into her jacket pocket and pressed the button, immediately Honey's eyelids dropped as her head dropped a little, her glasses falling a bit as well. Gogo got really excited, a big smile grew across her face. She held down the mic button before speaking again.

"Honey, can you hear me?" She asked, just to make sure it was still working.

"Yes Gogo." Honey said in an extremely monotone voice. It was strange because it was the basic opposite of how Honey normally talked. It wasn't actually Honey talking though, it was Gogo's device communicating with her through changing her brainwaves and causing her to speak.

"Good, this is working perfectly." Gogo said, getting uncharacteristically giddy. "Okay, so while you're working on your invention you're going to get irritated, and getting irritated makes you really hot. You're going to take off your clothes to cool off, and you won't care if I'm here because I'm a girl too, so it's okay, in your mind. You also won't even notice what I'm doing because you'll be so into fixing your invention. Got it?"

Honey didn't respond for about three minutes causing Gogo to think her device might've broke. She was about to hit the mic button before Honey finally spoke up.

"Yes Gogo." She said in the same monotone voice.

"Oh! Good then." Gogo said, walking back to her chair and slipping the remote into her pocket again before hitting the button to bring her back. Gogo could see Honey go back to working on her invention. Only a few minutes passed before she started getting irritated and her face started to turn red from annoyance and heat. Honey glanced at Gogo before stripping off all of her clothes omitting her glasses, headband, and earrings. Her shirt, skirt, bra, and panties were folded up on her work counter, while her light jacket was on her coat hanger.

Gogo waited, impatiently, for Honey to get back to her invention before frantically swiveling back around to drool over her friends exquisite, sexy body. She couldn't help but pull her caprice and her panties down to her knees while she sat in her chair. She spread her legs as much as she could while rubbing her vagina. For about twenty minutes Honey was an unknown nude model for her best friend before Gogo herself started to crave even more. She pulled out her remote and skipped over hitting the first button and jumped straight to holding the mic button.

"You're going to start to feel an amazing sensation in between your legs, but you won't be able to satisfy your crave." Gogo whispered into her mic. Suddenly, while still working on her invention, Honey started to move her hips and thighs back and forth, trying to calm herself down. "I like your moves Honey, it's hullah-like, very arousing." She didn't whisper this time but Honey still didn't pay any attention to her. Gogo kept watching her mesmerising motion while playing with herself.

"You'll have to satisfy your urges, go ahead and touch yourself." Gogo said into her mic again. Honey still kept trying to work with her left hand, but she slid her hand down her stomach and inserted two fingers into her vagina. She did so knowing this was a weird thing to do around a friend, but she couldn't help herself, she was so horny for some unknown, at least to her, reason.

Gogo stood up and took off her caprice and panties before walking over and grabbing Honey's panties. She walked back to her chair and started masturbating using Honey's panties, inserting part of it into her own pussy. She knew it was weird and creepy, but she couldn't help it, she was so immensely horny.

"Your nipples are going to start to tingle and get unimaginably sensitive, and will be just like your pussy in the way that it won't be able to be satisfied." Gogo said to her mic again before laying it on her desk. She started using three fingers for masturbating while allowing her other hand to hang off of her chair. Her eyes started to roll back and her mouth was gaping open with her tongue hanging.

Honey finally reacted to her command. She fell forward onto her invention from her legs buckling. She was using her left hand now to fondle her own breasts, letting out moans now, trying to keep herself quiet considering they're in a school.

"Oh my god! Oh my… Tits are so… ah!" Honey yelled out. Gogo was too busy with pleasuring herself before reaching for the remote again.

"Keep quiet, you're mine and only mine." She said to her mic. Honey stopped moaning, but walked away from her invention and over to Gogo. This scarred Gogo because she thought Honey had snapped out of it. Suddenly, Honey spread her legs to position her pussy above Gogos and kept masturbating in front of her. "Oh, it's because I said you're mine right?"

"Yes mistress." Honey replied, which made Gogo quiver with arousal. She threw the remote onto her desk and pounced onto her friend. They were positioned to rub their pussies against each others, and were both moaning, but quietly. They quickly moved around again to eat each other out again. Gogo's thighs felt heavenly on Honey's still tingling nipples. Her tongue swimming through her pussy like it was a pool. Honey's tongue was like a credit card failing the process. They both were screaming on the inside and eventually came in each others mouths.

Gogo was wearing her caprice and panties again with her mind controlled friend standing naked and still in front of her. She grabbed her remote again and pushed the button to turn her brain off again before holding the mic button.

"Okay Honey, put your clothes back on." Gogo said, handing her panties back, but there was a stain on the crotch of them from Gogo earlier.

"Yes Gogo." Honey put on all of her clothes and stood back in front of her master.

"Alright, now when I release you, you're going to go back to working on your invention and go completely back to normal, but won't remember any of this, you'll just think that you've been working this whole time. You also won't remember receiving my earrings."

"Yes Gogo."

"You're also going to start dressing a little more… risque, lose the girl-next-door-look, be a little sexier, okay?" A couple seconds passed this time before she spoke up.

"Yes Gogo." Gogo pressed the button and quickly grabbed the earrings off of her friends ears before she woke up. Honey went back to working on her invention and Gogo locked her device in an electronic safe underneath her desk. She stood up, turned around and pointed out that it was late, so the two secret-lovers left the school.


	2. Unwanted Attention

The very next day Gogo walked into the school lab to see Honey Lemon's new look. She wasn't wearing her headband anymore, her hair was actually pulled into a large pony tail. She also must've been wearing contacts, because she didn't have her glasses either. What was most striking was that she was wearing a shirt covered her breasts and that was it. She was clearly not wearing a bra seeing how the very bottom of her boobs were visible from her shirt and there were no straps, not even to the shirt. She was wearing a red leather jacket and skin tight black leather pants. Her whole style had changed.

"You look hot Honey." Gogo said, trying to make it sound like it was just a friend boasting another friend. She sat at her desk and bent over to open her safe but when she did, it was empty. She started to panic and freak out around her desk, bringing attention to herself. She stopped and looked around, trying to calm herself. "Sorry, I lost something for a second."

Gogo was walking through the hallways heading to the exit she barely heard soft footsteps behind her followed by clamps around her earlobes. She shot her hands up to tear them off but wasn't fast enough. Her hands dropped along with her head causing it to hang. Her eyes were droopy and she couldn't think.

"Alright, sweet." Fred said from behind Gogo. He held down the mic button before speaking again. "Walk with me into the boy's bathroom."

"Yes Fred." Gogo said in the monotone style that Honey spoke like the night before. They both arrived in the closest boys bathroom. Fred locked the door while Gogo stood completely still in the middle of the room. He walked up to her and yanked her shirt up, showing her still-covered breasts. She was wearing a black lacy bra that she planned on wearing for her and Honey's date later. He reached around her and unbuckled it so that it would drop enough for him to see her boobs.

"I have been dying to see these for a long time." He said, rubbing his hands all over them like he doesn't even know what to do with them. He let his hands travel down to her caprice and pulled those down to show her panties matching her bra. He knelt down and rubbed her naked ass before using one hand to feel her vagina. "Jeez. It's a good thing that you can't move or whatever, because you'd probably murder me just for accidentally touching your stomach, let alone grab you wherever."

He could feel his dick push against his pants to the point that it was starting to hurt. He whipped his hard penis out and pushed it against her covered pussy. He then walked into a stall and sat down on the toilet.

"Hey baby, come over here and suck my cock." He said after holding the mic button. Gogo mindlessly waddled over, dropped to her knees and inserted his cock into her cheek and started to massage it with her tongue. "Holy shit, I didn't know you were this experienced Gogo." Fred held down the mic button before continuing. "When you wake up, you won't be able to clamp your teeth down on my dick, since you're probably gonna wanna do that anyways." Gogo tried to say 'yes Fred' but it just came out as her gagging. Fred hit the button again, letting Gogo move freely. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away. She let out muffled gags and screams before finally pushing off of him.

"What did you do to me!?" She yelled at him, then she realized she could move. She stood up before shooting her hands up to her ears but Fred spoke too soon. He held down the mic button and said.

"Don't move your arms." Suddenly Gogo's arms and hands stopped right as she wrapped her fingers around the earrings, but she couldn't do anything. "Now let go, leave your hands at your side and let them be paralyzed." She couldn't help but obeg, even though she was fully awake and aware of what was happening.

"You're sick, this is so fucked up!" Gogo shouted.

"Stop yelling, keep quiet." Fred said into the remote again. He stood up and started feeling her tits again, at her rejection.

"Knock it off, I'm leaving." She said, wanting so badly to yell, but couldn't. She went to go leave, but Fred had all the power.

"From now on, whenever anyone wants to touch you anywhere, you can't walk away and you can't stop them or ask them to stop." He said into the remote. The horror on her face filled him with glee.

"You're a monster, I just wanted to have a little fun with Honey, but you're horrible." Gogo said.

Fred walked up and started feeling her up, pulling her pants and underwear down to her ankles so she couldn't walk away again.

Gogo wanted so bad to scream and yell and argue. She couldn't even growl, she couldn't even make a dissatisfied face if she wanted to, the closest thing she could do to show she didn't like this was nothing. Literally. The closest thing she could to argue was to not make a face that shows she enjoyed it, but it still didn't look that bad, from a perspective that didn't know what was happening.

"Alright, y'know what. I want you to look like you're enjoying it, like you're okay with being touched wherever, and you'll do whatever anyone says, just be completely compliant. That way when I do it infront of other people, it won't look so bad."

"It will still be bad, I don't want this, at the very least make me not remember or some shit, you asshole."

"Oh also," Fred added, letting this be his final command with the remote, "you can still remember all this, I want you to, but you can't tell anyone about it."

"You piece of shit." She let out before he took the earrings off of her and pocketed them. He left the bathroom, leaving her with her pants and underwear around her ankles, her shirt pulled up over and behind her head, and her bra on the floor. She knew she was in a serious problem, but didn't know how to fix this yet.

She returned back to her lab, fully dressed, but still uncomfortable. She kept her eye on Fred, trying to stay away from him, but she was also extremely drawn to Honey's new look. She couldn't stop herself from watching her move. She felt like maybe she shouldn't have done that to Honey, or even created the earrings in the first place.

She spent too long ogling Honey, because Fred walked up and started feeling her shoulders. She couldn't help but to lean into it, but she wanted to whip around and nail him in the balls. He let his hands wander down her chest, feeling and squeezing her boobs, to her sounds of enjoyment. She wanted to throw up, but instead she leaned her head back into his stomach. A glowing smile looking up him. She was so creeped out.

"I want you to come to my house later tonight, we're gonna have some fun." Fred said, finally letting go of her breasts.

"Sure thing." She said, in a warm, slightly sensual attitude. She felt so horrible not being able to do anything she wanted to actually do.

"Should we bring Honey with, I bet you'd love that." Fred said.

"No, I want you all to myself." She replied. She was so relieved to have enough power to keep Honey out of this.

"No problem, keep yourself ready for then. I want you to masturbate once every half hour until then." He ordered, walking away and leaving her alone.

" _Every half hour!?"_ She thought to herself. " _How the hell am I supposed to do that!? Goddamnit, I hate this perverted little freak! Oh god I can feel it, I'm so hot, already, I need to do something… I need to masturbate, oh DAMMIT!"_

Later that night, Gogo made her way to Fred's' mansion, dreading what was about to come. She was still impressed by the massive building, but that didn't sway the knot in her stomach. Fred met her at the gate, before they were even close to the building.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" She said, wishing she didn't sound so turned on.

"Almost, but first, I want you to undress, right now." He said. He loved the idea of her naked outside, someone could walk by and see her bare ass, or her naked boobs. She hated the idea, but unfortunately agreed. She slowly and sexually slipped her shirt and pants off, before undoing her bra and sliding her panties off. She danced around a small bit to show her body off to him. While doing that she could see a bunch of people down the street. It didn't look like they noticed her, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Good, you look so sexy, and so ready for me. Let's get going, I'm rock hard right now and can't wait any longer." He said. She followed him up to the mansion, happy to get away from the people, and handed her clothes off to Fred's butler, who didn't seem to mind that there was a naked young woman walking around. As they walked back to Fred's room, he stripped away clothing piece by piece, leaving them on the ground for his butler to pick up.

" _He's just having me walk around naked, he's completely naked, his parents must not be home still, or maybe he's used the earrings on them and his butler, he seems creepily calm. I NEED to get out of this!"_ She thought to herself, still unable to stop herself from rubbing her boobs and lightly feeling her vagina. She was so horny, and not just because of Fred and his demands, she legitimately wanted to fuck, but not with him.

They finally reached his room. She lay down on the bed, seductively gliding her hand from her outer thigh, to the front of her leg, over her crotch, across her stomach, and finally groping her own right boob.

"I'm so ready, please don't make me wait any longer." She said, still fighting to move her own body away. Fred pulled open a drawer but the look on his face changed.

"Y'know what… I'll be right back." He said, exiting the room, leaving the door open.

" _What no condoms, that's where you draw the line you sick fuck!?"_ She thought to herself, suddenly she found she was able to move, he didn't tell her to stay there. She shot up out of the bed, so happy she could move again.

" _Do I get my clothes? No, the butler would probably try to stop me or something, I just have to…"_ She thought again, but she noticed her earrings on the nightstand next to her, with the remote. She thought it too perfect, this must be some kind of decoy or fake, but this was Fred, he couldn't even make ice correctly.

She grabbed the earrings and the remote and hid behind the door. She could hear Fred walking back.

"Alright, now I'm ready! It's time for you to get piped-" Fred was saying before she clipped on the earrings and immediately hitting the "brain-dead" button. He dropped his head and arms with his glossed over look in his eyes.

"Fred… you disgusting fuck. First off, I want you to remember everything, anything that I do to you, you're going to remember it, understand?" Gogo said.

"Yes." Fred responded in a dull tone.

"Good. Now from now on… from now on, you can NEVER cum. You can masturbate or fuck all you want, but whenever you're about to cum, something ANYTHING will stop you. Thoughts of your mom naked, constant sneezing for a solid minute, anything, you will never cum again. And it will only happen as you're about to, do you go it?" She commanded.

"Yes"

"Also, tomorrow at school, I want you to be so proud of being a… rapist. You're going to let that be your identity, you won't want to hide it at all. You're going to invade personal spaces of ANYONE you're interested in. Student, teacher, random person on the street, ANYONE. You want people to know that you don't care if they consent."

"Yes."

"Good, now when I wake you up, you're gonna have your butler bring me my damn clothes back, then you're going to be so horny, you can't stop yourself from masturbating, but again, you can never ever ever cum." She said, letting go of the mic button and pulling the earrings off.

Fred looked up horrified, but called for his butler, gave her her clothes back and, with the same horrified face, he started jerking off, unable to stop.


End file.
